


Just a Movie

by AugustIsComing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, angsty, samandestiel - Freeform, self indulging fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 01:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3190379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AugustIsComing/pseuds/AugustIsComing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samandriel and Dean drag Castiel to the newest and last Hobbit movie. Some post-film angst ensues. Cas is somewhat oblivious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Movie

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote this very self indulging piece of samandestiel after finally watching The Battle of Five Armies today. I'm not okay, as you can probably guess. End of the day, a lot of this is based off my own personal thoughts and emotions. I am not entirely okay alhsdklhdslhd

Samandriel was  _not_ going to cry. Nuh-uh. Nope. It was just a  _movie_. So what it was the last movie based on The Hobbit? So what?  _It was just a movie_.

"So, let's go, then?" Castiel asked quietly as the credits started playing, the actors faces and their names on screen, the damn sad song playing.

" _No!_ " Samandriel whispered urgently, a hand waving him shut just as Dean said "dude, you don't leave before the credits are over".

So maybe he was having a moment. People did that, right? So maybe he was mentally planning rereading The Hobbit, and rewatching the trilogy, and then rereading Lord of The Rings, and then rewatching that  _other_  trilogy. Or maybe rereading all books and rewatching all movies. Or maybe rereading the books and watching the movies as the books told the stories. That was normal. People did that,  _right_?

"Samandriel, it's one in the morning. I'm tired."

"I..." Just as he was about to shut Castiel up, the actual credits started rolling, and he sighed. "Right. Okay. Let's go."

The short blond was quiet. He was quiet as they left their seats and he was quiet as Dean took his hand the moment they started walking down the stairs towards the exit of the theatre. 

He squeezed Dean's fingers very lightly and looked up into his eyes and he  _knew_. Dean  _knew_.

Cas had walked closely behind them, eyeing their strange behaviour with growing worry. He didn't understand what was going on. Sure, the film depicted the death of some of the main characters. But he just... Didn't get Samandriel's state of spirit. He was just too blue for it to be connected to that.

"Will you sit with me in the back seat?" The brunette heard Samandriel's small voice asking Dean, and as their boyfriend nodded, Castiel sighed.

"Is it okay if I sit with you instead? I'm too tired to drive home." Cas said, taking Alfie’s hand into his.

“Sure, yeah.” The shorter man smiled up at him, and it was a _sad_ smile and it broke Castiel’s heart.

In a quick move the brunet set his free hand on Samandriel’s face and dropped a kiss on his cheek.

“So, hm, how did you like it?” Castiel asked, a tentative smile on his face.

“Oh, it was _amazing_...”

 

Later that same night the three men could be found on their bed, Samandriel lying between Castiel and Dean, fast asleep for a while, Dean nodding off by his side, hand still automatically caressing his hair and Cas watching the youngest man’s features carefully under the faint yellow light that covered their room thanks to a street lamp.

“I don’t... I don’t understand.” Castiel said, out of the blue, somehow managing to sound like a conversation had been going on for a long while though no words had been exchanged between either of the three men for a long time.

“Hmmm?” Dean hummed his own confusion, his eyes opening to look at Cas and a crease forming between them.

“He was really upset, Samandriel. Truly upset.” The brunet’s tone was low and his blue eyes were still glued to their boyfriend’s sleeping face.

“Yeah.” Came Dean’s reply.

“Well. I don’t understand. It was just a movie. He can’t be sad about the characters, he’s never been _this_ upset about the characters.”

“He was pretty sad about Augustus.” Dean said, his hand moving from Samandriel’s head to Castiel, a thumb caressing his ear and then playing with the earlobe between his fingers lightly.

“Everyone was sad about Augustus. You know this is different.” Cas said impatiently, leaning into the caress.

“Yeah...” Dean smiled sadly, sighing. “You know how you grew up with the bible? No matter what, you always had that. And I grew up with Sammy. He’s the best piece of  literature I’ll ever put my hands on... And Alfie... Samandriel, he grew up with Tolkien.”

Castiel was frowning, not really seeing what sort of point Dean was trying to make, but listening intently either way.

“He probably read those damned books a couple hundred times during his lifetime. The Hobbit... Hell, he probably read that more times than he can remember.” Dean kept talking, his voice a kind whisper. It was hard for Castiel not to understand, the blond knew. He wanted him to. This was for Cas’ own good as much as for Samandriel’s.

“Well, and this is it, you know? That movie... That was it. There’s nothing quite like _reading_ Tolkien and imagining all the great stuff he wrote... But those movies made everything so much closer to real. It was so much like it somehow could have happened somewhere... And now it’s done, Cas. Now it’s all over. There is no more new content, nothing for him to expect, to be excited about.” Dean sighed, his fingers entwining themselves with Cas’ dark hair. “Nothing quite as amazing and pretty as his childhood daydreams coming alive.”

Castiel pursed his lips. His eyes were filled with tears.

“I cannot relate.” He finally mumbled, his gaze even softer than it had been before as it fell upon Samandriel.

“Which is fine, you know...” Dean said, shaking his head lightly. “He’ll be fine, it’s fine. He’s just going through some post-Hobbit breakdown, but in the morning he’ll feel better. And we might have to rewatch this movie again and again in the near future... But that look he had today after it was over won’t be back. He’ll be fine.”

“You laughed at all the right times, Dean. He was giggling at silly things and stuff that neither me or anyone else found funny, but you were laughing with him. You know the story. You know him. You _understand_. Sometimes I’m afraid my inability to enjoy pop culture stands in the way of our relationship.”

Dean huffed a laugh.

“Castiel.” The green eyed man shook his head. “You understand so much more. You understand us both at a whole other level. In ways neither of us can really understand ourselves. So maybe you don’t get our dumb references to Star Wars, and maybe you can barely compute a word that comes out of ours or Charlie’s mouths when we're talking Lort of The Rings... But you _see_ us. And that’s the whole point, isn’t it? We needed to be seen.”

Cas sighed, smiling at Dean.

“You’re both too bright for me to ignore.”

“Yeah, except we’re not. I’m a mechanic from Kansas who raised his little brother, and Samandriel is a nerd of an artist who happens to be an orphan.” Dean sat up straighter on the bed, looking directly at Castiel then. “We’re both invisible, Castiel, and we’re both trying all the time to stay that way. But it doesn’t work on you.”

“Dean. You sound like you’ve been using the Ring, but you’re both my Arkenstone.”

The Winchester laughed. _Gorgeous_ and loud enough to wake Samandriel.

“What are you two dumbasses doing up? Cas? Weren’t you tired? Go to _sleep_.” Alfie whined, holding onto Castiel’s arm and hiding his face from the weak light bathing the room.

“We’re going, baby...” Dean replied, having finally recovered and hugging Samandriel from behind. “Cas just made a Hobbit reference, though. You should have seen it.”

“Mmhm, you can tell me about it tomorrow.” Samandriel  yawned, pulling on Castiel’s sleeve lightly. “Come on, lie down. I wanna cuddle.”

“Don’t be such a bossy little elf...” Cas teased, still doing as he was told, putting his arm around Samandriel and bumping it against Dean’s.

“‘Kay, now you’re just pushing it.” Dean said jokingly, running his hand through Cas’ arm. “Everyone knows Alfie is an elk.”

“Hmm, Dean, I’m the one who’s always riding you. You got this all wrong.” Alfie’s sleepy and muffled mumble came. “You’re the elk. I’m Thranduil.”

“You’re a _nerd_. Go back to sleep.”

Samandriel’s complaint came as an unintelligible little whine, and in no time his breath was calm and even once more. Castiel and Dean followed him into sleep right afterwards.


End file.
